1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a booting technique, and more particularly, to a system on chip (SoC) capable of using a boot loader for a booting sequence and a boot loader for a wake-up sequence, a method of operating the same, and a computer system including the same.
2. Related Art
In computing, the terms ‘booting’ and ‘booting up’ may refer to the initial set of operations that a computer system including a central processing unit (CPU) performs when power is supplied to the CPU. Booting may be performed when power is supplied to the computer system or when power supply to the computer system is resumed after the computer system is turned off. After the booting is completed, the computer system performs its normal operation.
The computer system may perform the booting using a boot loader. The boot loader is a computer program that loads an operating system into a main memory. When a user does not use the computer system for a predetermined period of time, the computer system may enter power-down mode in order to reduce power consumption. The computer system may performs the booting to wake up from the power-down mode.